


Alleys are for Sex

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim alley sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleys are for Sex

Tim hit the wall hard, face smacking against the wet bricks as he arched back into Jason, as hands reached under his skirt and ripped away soaked panties.

Groaning into the wall, rain pouring down his hot body, Tim couldn’t stop moaning as Jason freed his cock and pressed in. He wasn’t even sad about losing his newest frilly panties, the garters snapped against his skin but the stockings were still up for the moment.

Jason gripped Tim’s waist, flipping the younger man around and pushing him up against the wall, muttering happily as Tim’s long legs wrapped around Jason, trying to draw him in closer.

“Fucking hell Tim, you are hot!” Jason kissed Tim’s open panting mouth as the bedraggled wig fell off to sit with the other alley trash. He started panting himself as Tim’s nimble fingers reached between them and pulled down Jason’s zipper, reaching in to drag out happy Jason, thin fingers running up and down the thick length nails tightening on the head as Jason ground closer.

“Jason,” Tim whined as he was hefted up again, Jason’s cock springing away from his hands and pressing at Tim’s already prepared entrance.

“Oh god- in Jason in!” Tim shrieked, trying to move down to meet Jason’s thick erection.

“What’s that Baby Bird?” Jason bit the scar across Tim’s throat, chewing at the frilly soaked shirt still across Tim’s upper half. “I can’t hear you over the rain.”

“ _Put. Your. Dick. Inside Me. Now_.” Tim growled fingers going around Jason’s neck and choking his stupid idiotic pain in the ass lover. “Or I _cut it off and pleasure myself_.”

Jason grinned, leaning in to kiss along Tim’s mouth, hands tightening around the bony hips before letting go and letting gravity do the work.

Tim shrieked and leaned forwards to attack Jason’s neck, the feeling of his ass being spread open and Jason’s cock forcing its way up inside him. His walls trying to swallow the invader whole as it finally pushed inside and closed the distance between them.

“Better babe?” Jason smirked as Tim bit his neck harder. “I wouldn’t want you to think you need a toy.”

“Shut up and fuck me Jason!” Tim tried to bounce, but Jason’s hands tightened again, keeping him still until Jason felt like moving him. “Jaaaaaay!”

“Calm down,” Jason grunted busily lifting Tim up, high enough that he bent his head to kiss Jason’s lips, before slamming his tinier partner down again.

Tim’s head flew back as he was pulled down as Jason thrust forwards. Jason was making sure that Tim’s thought process was going out the window as he continued to lift and drop Tim on his erection.

“Jay harder!” Tim clutched at his shoulders, trying to get enough leverage to push down harder, biting whatever part of Jason was closest as he again kept him from moving faster.

It was too _fucking slow_ , Tim needed to go _faster_ , he was so close damn it and Jason was taking his sweet time opening him up with long languid thrusts. Thrusts Jason _knew_ would just tease him as he went insane.

“Oh god Jason please! Please Jaaaay!” Tim’s head was back again, flopping around as Jason bounced him up and down, eyes closed in sheer delighted _need_.

“You sure Baby?” Jason shifted, pressing Tim harder against the cold wet wall, hands firmer around his ass. “You really want to come that bad? I don’t mind if you want to wait longer.”

Tim _knew_ he was lying, _knew_. Jason had to be close with his rhythm going desperate and the heavy breathing now against Tim’s neck as Jason kept breathing in his scent.

“Jaaaay, I need to come, pleeeeease!”

Jason grunted again and started moving quicker, faster thrusts in and out of, so short it felt like Jason just kept _filling_ Tim and he was going insane.

“Fuck Baby, you looks pretty like this, all wanting and soaked.”

Jason stiffened, letting go off Tim’s ass to wind his hands in Tim’s soaking wet hair pulling his face closer for a deep kiss, letting Tim sink down all the way onto his erection. Tim keening inside Jason’s mouth as he felt the hot liquid rush inside, Jason still thrusting and forcing it deeper as Tim came off the feeling of Jason coming.

 _Fuck it was so right being this close and why was he still thinking_?

“Heh was that good enough Baby Bird?” Jason asked panting into Tim’s ear, in between love bites.

“Was alright,” Tim snorted and kissed back as Jason lifted him totally off his softening erection and let Tim drop to unsteady legs.

“Fuck you’re a pain, that was fucking awesome and you fucking know it. Way better than if you cut my cock off and tried it by yourself.”

Jason pulled back leering as he looked Tim up and down.

“Hey you kept your stockings on~”


End file.
